


Loving Your Future Bhenoi

by yeahboiislay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Enjoy!, Multi, So yeah, also the essay Matt is writing I actually wrote it, desi! kevin, kevin being an older brother to dan, kevin decides to help poor matt, matt is lovesick and has no clue about history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Matt needs help with his history assignment and Kevin kinda has it out for Matt because of the fact that he's with his sister.A spin-off of the rewrite I am currently writing
Relationships: Danielle "Dan" Wilds & David Wymack, Danielle "Dan" Wilds & Kevin Day & David Wymack, Kevin Day & Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Kevin Day & David Wymack, Kevin Day & Matt Boyd, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds
Kudos: 26





	Loving Your Future Bhenoi

Kevin sat on the sofa, his eyes closed and deep in thought. A book on Medieval Italy sat open in his lap. Matt knew that he wasn’t sleeping otherwise the room would be full of noise. Kevin was a snorer and sounded like a generator when sleeping. Matt slowly walked to the coffee table in front of Kevin and sat down on it. Kevin started to snore lightly and Matt threw his fist in anger. “God damn it. I missed my chance.” Matt threw his laptop next to Kevin, startling him awake.

“What do you want Bhenchod?” Kevin asked sleepily. “Can’t you see I was busy?” Matt opened his Laptop and showed Kevin the assignment that was due on Canvas the next day; “I need help, Kevin. I know nothing about archaeology in Amsterdam. If I tell you the truth, I know nothing about history”

Kevin took the laptop from Matt and scrolled through the Canvas, “why are you taking history if you know nothing?” Matt blushed, “I wanted to impress Dan” he mumbled. Kevin looked at Matt, Dan was a huge archaeology fanatic and was especially interested in European history. She and Kevin would spend hours discussing new finds and watching documentaries together. Studying European Archaeology was in Matt’s favour, but he didn’t need to. Dan was head-over-heels for Matt and Kevin felt slight anger toward Matt for that reason. He thought of Dan as his baby sister and he didn’t want to see her hurt. They were all foxes after all and foxes had harsh pasts, but he didn’t want Dan’s future to have the pain of her past. He was proud of her and her resilience, but he thought that Dan deserved some ease.

“I can help you, but I’m not typing.” Matt clapped his hands together and took the laptop from Kevin, opening Microsoft office. He had a big smile on his face and Kevin could understand why Dan was with him. Matt radiated positivity and happiness. Matt snapped his fingers, “Okay, what do I type? Wait let me type my student number and the other things” Kevin leaned forward and was quiet for a second, “Look, the assignment was for you to watch Professor Gawronsky’s lecture on Archaeology in Amsterdam.” Matt blanched, “luckily for you, Dan and I watched that lecture last week, so you don’t have to.” Matt let out a long breath, “Oh thank God. Okay, I’ve typed my Student Number.” Kevin cleared his throat, Matt looking at his expectantly, “Okay Start with, ‘ _ According to the Professor. Gawronsky; ‘Archeology does not only reveal our past but shapes the future and present’. It is the material culture which reflects where we are and where we as a civilisation are going to be. Archaeology does not only interact with material culture but involves the landscape, geology and environment of the surrounding area. Both the physical and cultural aspects of archaeological surveys on land reveal the social past of a settlement through the objects recovered. ‘  _ Got It?” Matt quickly typed, muttering to himself. Aaron walked into the living room and walked out seeing Kevin in full-lecture mode. “Now what?” Kevin scratched his chin, “ _ Archaeological surveys on land reveal the social past of a settlement through the objects recovered. Archaeology is subjective; items from the past reflect the modern meaning given to them. Urban archaeology is a topographical related history. Topographical in the sense that each part of a city has a different function and role in the working of the city, and to a part, of the country itself. By the means of archaeology, we can discover the function of each sector of the city and the different set of activities they carried out. A topographical scaffolding can then be created for the recollection of the city’s history.”  _

Once again, Matt typed while muttering. Neil walked in and stood behind the sofa, resting his chin on Kevin’s head, his arms around Kevin’s neck and his hands on Kevin’s chest. “What you guys doing?” Neil whispered into his hair. Kevin smiled slightly, “I’m helping Matt impress Dan by helping him with an assignment.” Neil laughed into his hair, “Oh hey Neil! Didn’t see you there buddy” Neil peeked up, “I didn’t want to disturb you, Matt” Neil stood up straight, “I just came to tell Kevin that Andrew is sparring with Renee so we moved the movie night to 9 pm.” 

Kevin nodded and turned to kiss Neil on the cheek, “I’ll see you guys at 9 then,” he told Neil. Neil waved to Matt and then walked out of the room.

“Uh hey, Kevin, I wrote a couple hundred words on the north-south line so I just need help with the last paragraph.” Kein walked to the kitchen and got the glass of namkeen lassi that Andrew made for him last night. He drank half the glass in three gulps and whipped the yoghurt off his upper lip; “Challo Bhenchod, ‘ _ Archaeology has also had a profound impact on the number of ‘cultural visitors’. The Amsterdam Museum received around 460,000 visitors in 2019. Though this could be seen as a negative side-effect as many locals feel that tourism has worn down the picturesque city. Many are rejoicing after the city has locked itself down. To conclude, archaeology has contributed to Amsterdam’s social, cultural and economic spheres.’“ _

Matt typed furiously at his laptop while Kevin reclined on the sofa, finishing his drink. Matt closed his laptop with a satisfied look on his face. “Hey, Kevin?” Matt asked cautiously, “what does Bhenchod mean?” He pronounced Bhenchod as ‘been-chood’. Kevin let out a chuckle, “It means sister-fucker.” Matt choked on his spit. Kevin leaned forward and smacked Matt’s back. “Why?” Matt coughed, “why are you calling me a sister-fucker?”

“Because you’re dating my sister.” Matt looked at Kevin, a puzzled expression on his face.

“You think of Dan as a sister?” 

“Yes of course, what else would I think?” 

“You think of me as a sister?” Dan asked from the doorframe. Kevin and Matt span around to face her. “Kevin? Do you think of me as a sister?” Kevin walked up to Dan;

“Dan I don’t think of you as a sister.”Dan gasped slightly, “You ARE my sister and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.” He put his arms around dan’s muscular shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his chin on top of her head. They stood there silently for a few minutes, and then Matt engulfed them both in his arms. Kevin tried to wiggle his way out of Matt’s grip, but he couldn’t. 

When Matt finally released them from his grp, Dan held both of their hands, tears in her eyes. “Look I love your sibling relationship, but I gotta punch Kevin for calling me a sister-fucker.” Dan cocked her head back, “You called Matt a sister-fucker?”.

“To be exact I called him a bhenchod.” Dan smacked Kevin lightly on his upper arm and turned towards the door, “Hey Kevin, Dad wants to know if you and your lovers are coming for lunch on Sunday?” Kevin gave Dan a warm smile,

“Tell Abbu that we’ll come only if the bhenchod comes too.” Matt threw his hands up in the air, 

“God-damn it, Kevin, I’m right here ya know!” Matt mockingly punched Kevin in the chest and grabbed his laptop, “I guess we’ll see you later then.” Kevin nodded and said goodbye to both of them and watched them both walk out of the door.


End file.
